


Exy on Ice

by Bioluminescent



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Kevin is a dick, do not try this at home, he cares, they just want to have fun, unsafe working conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: What happens when you have Exy and hockey player friends, a low sense of general safety, and a wild imagination?Nothing good, that's for sure.If Kevin blows an artery due to the stress then that's his problem, right?





	Exy on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! So this is my first fic for not only the All For the Game fandom but also the Check Please fandom! I apparently cannot do anything in moderation. I'm excited about this one and this universe.

An unholy shriek broke the previous silence settling over the stadium.

Bolting into the locker room where the noise had come from, Coach Jackson and her team stare in shock at who the noise came from.

Kevin Day stares down at his phone, hands clenched around it so hard they are shaking.

The vice captain of the team, Jamie Schultz, steps forward, her brow furrowed as she watches her captain. He was breathing heavier than he had been at the end of their game against the Polecats earlier last night, his cheeks flushed.

“Uh,” she steps forward, hands outstretched warily, “Are you alright?”

Kevin turns to her and she bites back a concerned comment, his face blank and pale as he stretches out his phone to her.

She looks down.

He rears back as she lets out an involuntary laugh, lip curling in disgust.

Not even managing to cough out an apology before Kevin snarls at her and storms out, ripping his phone back from her, Jamie lets out another chuckle as the rest of her team clusters around her. 

“James what the fuck?”

Turning to Malcolm, Jamie swallows down another helpless giggle before she makes eye contact with him.

Everyone around them rolls their eyes as she bursts into laughter.

“Why doesn’t someone go and ask Kevin?” 

The room stills, then turns as one to stare at the speaker.

Julian Ware, rookie backliner, injured for the season, and so far down the draft pick his name was practically unknown, stares back at the rest of them with a cruel smirk on his face.

Stepping forward, Malcolm uses his considerable height to look down on Julian. “Because _we_ ,” he motions to the rest of the team, “are not fucking stupid.”

He scowls. “How dare you —“

“Alright, that’s enough you two.” Jamie motions Malcolm back to the group with a frown before turning back to Julian. “You know Kevin wouldn’t want to speak to any of us right now, let alone you.”

“Just because —“

“Christ, shut up Julian, no one wants to hear your whining.” 

Jamie snaps her head around to glare at Malcolm. “Extra laps tonight for that comment.” Ignoring how he groans, she turns to the rest of the team. “If you want to deal with infighting with the way our season is shaping up, we could have a great chance to get to playoffs now that the Bears are out of commission, but if any more of this happens, you’ll be benched faster than you can say suicides.”

With that, she turns and walks out of the locker room, ignoring the indignant shouts that follow her, not slowing when she hears multiple steps following her to the team lounge.

She collapses into her favorite armchair, eyes closed, curling up as she hears people sit down around her.

Once everyone is settled does she open her eyes.

Malcolm sits to her left, along with Grady, Chad, Tara, and Erin. They all watch her closely.

She waits.

Rolling her eyes at the show of dramatics, Tara leans forward with a grin at Jamie and a glint in her eyes. Jamie meets her eyes unimpressed.

“So you gonna tell us what made the Cap nearly shit himself?”

Jamie smiles, all teeth. “No.” At their protests she interrupts them, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Furious French bursts from the other room, and they all watch as Kevin stalks passed, his phone jammed into his ear and his gear bag clenched in his other fist. He does not seem to notice or care that they are there as the door closes behind him and he leaves the stadium.

~^~

The next morning, one of the team group chats bursts apart.

==Defense Squad==

 **Chad:** JAMIE YOU FUCKER

 **Tara:** I can’t believe you didn’t tell us it was gonna be over this

 **Malcolm:** I can

 **Grady:** Guys I just woke up

What did I miss??

 **Erin:** If you go onto the Falconers twitter it’ll be the first thing on their feed

 **Grady:** …

I swear I can hear Jamie laughing from my apartment

 **Jamie:** I don’t know what you guys are talking about

>:)>:)>:)

 **Chad:** you monster

By the end of the day, it is all over the news.

 _@PFalconers:_ Thanks _@MattBrosten_ and _@Jos10_ for joining us on the ice last night!

 _@PFalconers:_ One time showing of Exy on Ice feat. _@MattBrosten @Jos10 @JZimms @TaterTot @WingedJeff_

A video is attached.

A small figure -- recognized only by the jersey number 10 and the name Josten plastered across his back in bold white lettering -- zips by the camera pursued by Zimmermann, Mashkov, and Boyd. Laughter is heard following an almighty thud and the camera moves slowly to show the way the glass around the rink is rippling. The camera moves back to the players just in time for a hard check to be filmed, Zimmermann shaking with laughter as he pushes away from the glass. Mashkov drifts forwards, staring down at the stick in his hands as Josten adjusts his grip on the racket.

A voice yells in the background “Neil, stop giving him pointers and help me figure out how hard I can hit the boards without breaking them!”

Josten laughs and skates away smoothly, leaving Zimmermann to take his place next to his teammate. He chuckles at something Mashkov says, both of them turning sharply when another loud thud shakes the rink.

The camera moves jarringly quickly to capture the tail end of Boyd falling over Snowy and the net as Josten trips over one of his wayward legs, an Exy ball seen zipping across the rink.

Zimmermann and Mashkov scatter just in time for the heavy rubber ball to hit the ice right where they were standing before it bounces at an unexpected angle to catch Zimmermann in the gut.

Mashkov’s laughter booms around the rink as the camera moves one last time to catch the tangle of Boyd and Snowy struggling to get out from the net as Josten hurries to help them get untangled as the Exy ball continues to bounce around the rink.

~^~

Panic bubbles restlessly under his skin as Kevin frantically paces the empty office, his phone pressed to his ear as he listens to it ring and ring and ring.

By the time Neil picks up, Kevin is a barely held together mess of nerves.

 _~Why on Earth would you do that? You know you can’t injure yourself like that when your life is on the line.~_ He hisses into the phone before Neil can say anything, running a hand through his hair, feeling the tangles pulling against his scalp.

Kevin can practically feel the eye roll he gets from the silence on the other side of the phone when there is a barely heard sigh.

_~I know how far I can go before injury, Kevin.~_

Growling, Kevin clenches his hand in his hair. _~Do you have any idea what you are risking?~_

_~I know exactly what I was doing, and so did Matt.~_

_~Matt doesn’t have the the lord to answer to.~_

All he gets in response is a derisive sigh before, “Goodbye Kevin.”

The call is disconnected before he can even react. 

As the silence settles over the office, Kevin unclenches his hand from his hair, only now noticing the faint ache from where he had been pulling at it. Faint tremors run through his fingers as he turns back to his phone, searching through his contacts and picking up his duffle from where he had dropped it.

The phone picks up to a distant question before a faintly muzzy voice answers, “Hello?”

_~How could you let them do that? You have no idea what the physics would have been like, someone could have gotten severely injured.~_

“Kevin.” He grunts. “We were having fun.”

_~No Jack, you have no idea what you could have done to their careers if they had gotten hurt doing that.~_

As he talks, Kevin steps out of the office, ignoring the part of his team that has gathered in the lounge to stalk out of the room and head to the parking lot.

Jack’s voice gets quiet as he turns away from his phone and Kevin digs around his bag for his keys, “No Bits, it’s fine.” His car unlocks with a quiet beep and he throws his bag into the passenger seat, waiting for Jack to answer him. Kevin idly looks around his car, vaguely wondering if it has been bugged to keep constant eyes on his location.

The sound of a door closing quietly brings his attention back as Jack sighs into the phone.

_~This is about your little mob problem isn’t it?~_

Scoffing, Kevin rolls his eyes, drumming the fingers of his free hand restlessly against the steering wheel, the scars barely visible in the low lighting of the parking lot. _~I wouldn’t exactly call it a little problem.~_

Jack hums quietly, shifting against whatever he is leaning against and they both listen to the silence between them. The air settles heavily around Kevin’s shoulders and he lets out a sigh, resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

_~We were careful, Kevin. You know that.~_

Kevin scowls. _~I do know that, it's just-~_

_~You want them to be safe.~_

_~Yeah.~_ He stares down at his shoes, clenching his left hand as hard as he can, imagining that he can feel the bones shifting together like they did years ago.

A soft laugh brings him back out of his memories. _~If anything, they’ll be even more popular after this.~_ Kevin is so startled he manages to choke out a laugh. _~You have to admit it's wonderful PR for both our teams.~_

 _~I certainly won’t deny that.~_ He sits up, staring out at the darkening sky, biting his lip as he thinks. 

Kevin can hear Bittle yelling at Jack, and his response, before Jack turns his attention back to him. _~Sorry, Kev, but I have to go.~_

He nods even though Jack can’t see him. _~I know.~_ There is a pause between them as Kevin opens his mouth, struggling against himself. Jack waits patiently. _~Thank you, Jack.~_

Jack chuckles softly. _~Anytime.~_

The call ends, leaving Kevin to stare aimlessly around him.

A twitter notification pops up with a ding on his screen.

 _@JZimms:_ Thanks for the good luck charm! _@MattBrosten @Jos10_

A picture is attached.

Jack Zimmermann is dressed in nothing but athletic shorts, smiling at the camera as the veterans can be seen laughing in the background.

The left side of his torso is bruised, stretching from the side of his arm, down to the jut of his hipbone. A wide green and purple bloom peaks out from the bottom edge of his shorts. 

Kevin snorts, shaking his head before he turns his car on and pulls out of the parking lot.

His panic has settled into the usual small pit at the bottom of his stomach, his own personal monster quietly humming to him as he heads home.

While Kevin is aware of the constant threat that looms over him, Neil, and Jean, he knows that as assets to the main family and an important source of income for them from a relatively easy to control group, they won’t be pushed too much for fear of rebellion. Especially with Neil in the mix.

But he has the Foxes for support, he has Wymack, and he has Jack and his contacts for added support.

Kevin drives away from the stadium with a small smile on his face that would have made Riko frown to see.


End file.
